Regalitos pa' ustedes
by Mikuday-chan
Summary: Regalos para el Reto Especial de Navidad del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Para Blimunda

_Para Blimunda._

**.::Alguien::.**

Tal vez ahora no sea nadie, pero ella solía ser alguien.

Alguien con un nombre, alguien con familia, alguien que vivía en un castillo y adoraba molestar a su hermana, alguien que crió una loba huargo y la dejó ir para que viviera, alguien que soñaba con esgrimir espadas y danzó con la primera espada de Braavos...

Pero ese alguien estaba muerto. Arya Stark había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, igual que su padre Ned, su madre Cat, sus hermanos Robb, Bran y Rickon, su medio hermano Jon y muy posiblemente su hermana Sansa.

Porque, al final, solo Nadie quedó con vida.

_Ah, me quedó extremadamente corto (__coño)__ pero espero que te haya gustado mucho ;u;_


	2. Para Emma

_Para Emma._

**.::El Fuego no mata a un Dragón::.**

—Dany, por favor...—Viserys veía a su hermana con una expresión que nunca había mostrado ante nadie. El dragón no suplicaba, ni temía, ni moría por el fuego. Daenerys se mantuvo tranquila en aquella situación, pensando que el verdadero y último dragón de su Casa había muerto en el Tridente, tantos años atrás, y el que ahora suplicaba piedad por su miserable vida no era más que la sombra de una salamandra comparado con el fiero y majestuoso dragón que fue Rhaegar Targaryen.

Viserys vio horrorizado como el Khal se acercaba a él con el caldero de oro fundido en las manos y decía en su horrible y grotesco intento de lengua común:

—Una corona de oro para un rey.

Drogo vació el contenido del caldero en la cabeza de Viserys, pero este sólo quemó totalmente el precioso cabello plateado, sin hacerle ningún daño grave al joven pretendiente al trono que cayó de rodillas al suelo luego de ser soltado por los hombres que lo sostenían. Se levantó lentamente, con una mirada llena de furia y superioridad para decir una única cosa antes de salir de la carpa.

—El fuego no mata al dragón, y el dragón que no olvida cobra venganza.

_Bueno, esto ha sido tu regalo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;u;_


	3. Para Nymph Malfoy

_Para Nymph Malfoy._

**.::** **El León y La Rosa::.**

Joffrey Baratheon.

Muchos temblaban al escuchar ese nombre, algunos ensombrecían sus miradas y otros se llenaban de devoción, pero para la mayoría su nombre era el de un monstruo desalmado. Margaery sabía que era falso. Joffrey era visto como un desquiciado, un sádico, un sanguinario psicópata, pero ella sabía que esa era solo una máscara.

El verdadero Joffrey sólo lo mostraba cuando estaba a solas con ella. Ese Joffrey no era exactamente el mejor hombre del mundo conocido, y le encantaba ver sangre derramada, pero no era un muchacho tan malo cuando no quería serlo. Margaery sabe que, si hubiera vivido un poco más después de su boda, hubiera sido un mejor rey con ella como su reina, porque ella lo apaciguaba más que ver hombres peleando a muerte o siendo despedazados por perros... ella lo apaciguaba como sólo una mujer puede apaciguar a un hombre enamorado.

_No es mucho, pero es algo ;u; espero que te haya gustado~_


	4. Para Ita

_Para Ita._

**.::Aunque sea prohibido::.**

Alleras. Ese había sido el nombre que se había dado a sí misma para entrar a aquel lugar tan deseado y prohibido para ella, o para cualquier mujer: la Ciudadela de Antigua. Su amor por esa ciudad solo era comparable al odio que le profesaba su hermana, y deseaba tanto llegar al conocimiento que albergaba que tomó una arriesgada decisión: disfrazarse y entrar.

Siempre se reía, aún en las peores situaciones Alleras tenía una sonrisa en la cara; "como si supiera un chiste que solo él conoce", solían decir sus compañeros acólitos, y cuando los escuchaba trataba de contener la carcajada. Vaya que tenían razón. Porque el amor de Sarella era mayor que las reglas de la Ciudadela, y una Serpiente de la Arena tiene lo que quiere.

_Bueno Ita, realmente tuve MUCHAS dudas a la hora de escribir tu regalo, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho ;u; Me caes muy bien y espero no haberte decepcionado._


	5. Para Mikah Valyria

_Para Mikah Valyria._

**.::Bastardo::.**

Odiaba ser un bastardo. Odiaba que todos en Invernalia lo miraran por encima del hombro solo por no haber nacido de una unión legítima, por un error que no había cometido él. Odiaba las miradas de rencor de Lady Stark cada vez que le prestaba atención, y aunque comprendía por qué ella no podía quererlo como a un hijo propio no veía una razón para despreciarlo tanto.

Pensó que en la Guardia solo sería un hermano más, pero no tuvo un trato diferente al que tuvo en el castillo.

Sólo entonces, Jon supo que dejaría de ser un bastardo el día de su muerte.

_Agh, me quedó rarito... pero espero que te haya gustado mucho ;u;_


	6. Para Lucy

_Para High Flying Bird._

**.::Identidad::.**

《Hediondo, mi nombre es Hediondo, que rima con hondo》 ese era el mantra de Hediondo, se lo repetia al despertar en las perreras rodeado de las Chicas de Ramsay, lo repetía mentalmente mientras comía ratas y con la sangre tibia deslizándose lentamente por sus dedos y sobre sus labios. A veces fingía ser un tal Theon Greyjoy, y aun entonces repetía su nombre como una oración a algún dios desconocido e inexistente.

Theon solo sabe una cosa: Theon no es su nombre. Se llama Hediondo, ¿pero entonces por qué lo estan quemando en una hoguera por crímenes que cometió otro hombre?

_Bueno Lucy, este ha sido todo un desafío por lo mentalmente complejo que es Theon como persona, espero que te haya gustado mucho ;u;_


	7. Para Simbelmine

_Para Simbelmine._

**.::Por el bien del reino::.**

Varys no era más que un extranjero en Poniente, pero un extranjero poderoso al fin y al cabo. No era más que un eunuco, un eunuco peligroso exactamente por ser eunuco, una sabandija despreciable o un ser sin sentimientos.

Cualquier adjetivo le importaba muy poco, porque por sobre todas las cosas, Varys era in extranjero que había llegado a amar aquel reino. Podía llegar al punto de asesinar por mantener la paz, era capaz de crear guerras si gracias a ello llegaba a la tan anhelada paz, e incluso podía buscar un falso Targaryen para que ocupara el trono. Todo, por el bien del reino.

_Espero que te haya gustado, y lamento mucho la tardanza. Solo por si acaso, yo no creo la teoría del FakAegon, pero me pareció un buen toque._


	8. Para Lara Pond

_Para Lara Pond._

**.::Daenerys::.**

《... madre de dragones... hija de la tormenta... tres fuegos debes encender... uno por la vida, otro por la muerte, otro por amor... Tres monturas debes cabalgar... una hacia el lecho, otra hacia el terror y otra hacia el amor... Tres traiciones conocerás... Una por sangre, otra por oro y otra por amor...》

(Choque de Reyes, Daenerys, pagina 641)

Amor. Todo en su vida se reducía en eso. Amor anhelado, amor perdido, amor faltante, amor olvidado... El amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo; El amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo; por el amor que su hermano y el Usurpador le profesaban a aquella norteña, ocurrió la guerra por la que su Casa había sido casi totalmente extinta. Por amor a una mujer, Daeron Fuegoscuro se había alzado en armas contra el rey; por amor al reino, muchos reyes habían hecho cosas atroces pero necesarias... Sin embargo, Daenerys sabe ahora que el amor es algo efímero, algo que una vez que se pierde es muy difícil de recuperar. Algo que ella seguramente nunca recuperaría.

_Bueno, este fue un poco complicadín porque no sabía muy bien qué escribir de Dany, pero hice lo mejor que pude y este es mi favorito de los de este reto. Espero que te guste :'D_


End file.
